RFID chips have become increasingly useful for labelling textiles, for example clothing or other products made from textiles. In order to ensure their proper functionality RFID labels have to be provided with an RFID transponder chip and a corresponding antenna structure for sending and receiving electrical RFID signals. RFID labels may be manufactured by using an RFID chip and connecting the RFID chip to an electrically conductive strip in a substrate, such as a textile substrate having a metal strip glued to or woven therein.
Since RFID labels are a mass product there is a need for efficiently and reliably manufacturing RFID labels with a high throughput.